


Многодетные родители больше всех знают о расходах в праздники

by WTF KINTAMA 2021 (fandom_Gintama_2020)



Series: WTF Kintama 2021: Драббло-мини-миди (низкий рейтинг) [7]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2021, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, Mini, Rating: PG13, Slice of Life, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/WTF%20KINTAMA%202021
Summary: Старухой тебя жизнь сделает в любом случае, но стать матерью ты сможешь только по собственному выбору. Но учитывай, что в Новый год ребёнку придётся сделать подарок. Иначе он подорвёт Санту прямо в камине.
Series: WTF Kintama 2021: Драббло-мини-миди (низкий рейтинг) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113989
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Кладезь работ команды WTF KINTAMA 2021





	Многодетные родители больше всех знают о расходах в праздники

Новый год неумолимо приближался, словно докучливые экзамены к нерадивым студентам. По устоявшейся традиции, Отосе снова решила украсить закусочную к празднику. Она каждый раз удивлялась тому, как малая толика гирлянд, сверкающих шариков и омел повышает, помимо уровня серотонина, и количество продаваемого алкоголя. А он, как известно, всегда отвечает за львиную долю дохода таких забегаловок. Вся эта атмосфера раскрепощающе действовала не только на счастливых людей, но и на тех, кто в алкоголе топил обычные для этого времени года мрачные мысли на грани суицидальных наклонностей. В итоге и те, и другие, с бешеной силой несли свои деньги прямо в рот зелёному змию.

Впрочем, ей и самой становилось приятно в помещении, которое отличалось от своего будничного вида. Иногда банально хотелось разнообразия. Даже в их неспокойной жизни, когда то и дело то буйные пьянчуги, то революция, то нерадивые путешественники из космоса, то — самое худшее — очередная неуплата по счетам аренды от постояльцев сверху.

Именно поэтому экстренно призванный отряд Ёорозуи уже битый час разбирался с украшениями и подсветкой, чертыхаясь, ругаясь и всячески стараясь улизнуть от активной деятельности. Откровенное отлынивание от процесса каралось зычным окликом приставленной надсмотрщиком Катарины. Впрочем, это не мешало то мастерам на все руки, то самой ушастой инопланетянке больше симулировать работу, нежели ей заниматься. Первые, впрочем, вероломно рассчитывали на прощение долга, поэтому иногда в своё дело вкладывались. А Катарина спустя некоторое время разборок с украшениями успела заснуть за одним из столиков.

— Чёрт. Лучше бы он из этих омел заваривала чай, а гирлянды пустила бы на подтяжки, — проворчал Гинтоки, в очередной раз запутавшись в бесконечных проводах. — Она явно приняла меня за электрика из эротических романов, если думает, что всё это приносит удовольствие. Может, посоветовать ей повеситься на мишуре? 

— Ёрозую нам всё равно украшать нечем, — пожал плечами Шинпачи. — Украсим хотя бы закусочную. Может, это принесёт немного праздничного настроения и спасёт от очередной новогодней серии?

— Не люблю новогодние серии, — капризно наморщилась Кагура. — Вроде и не работа толком, а есть постоянно нечего. Я хочу устриц! 

— Кто ест устриц в новый год? Это не традиционно. Обойдёшься и праздничным рисом с яйцом.

— Гин-тян, рис с яйцом можно поесть и в будний день! Хочу омаров! 

— Ты не знала? Ночью съеденные тобой омары оживают, вылезают через нос и отщёлкивают пальцы на ногах. А тем, кому за восемнадцать — ещё и соски.

— Ты просто ищешь поводы не кормить нас деликатесами!

Гинтоки достал из предоставленной Отосе коробки очередную игрушку, критически её оглядел и со вздохом повесил на штору.

— Взрослым не нужен для этого повод. Достаточно просто сказать, что ты плохо себя вела. В этом и есть прелесть Нового года. Так что… — помедлив, он с печальным видом обернулся к Кагуре. — Ты плохо себя вела.

— Никакая это не прелесть! И вела я себя отлично! Мне нужно добавить сто баллов сверху за то, что я терпела тебя весь этот год!

— Система-то тут не из ста, а из миллиона баллов. Так что ты в пролёте. 

— Не бывает таких систем!

— Но обязательно наступит следующий Новый год — если ты, конечно, будешь питаться умеренно. 

— Нельзя такие вещи переносить на целый год! Грязный шантаж! Мне нужны всякие макронралы и витамряны, чтобы расти!

— Перебираешь всё подряд потому, что на самом деле тебе просто нечем крыть.

— Нечего сводить разговор на карты, они не съедобны! Где мои устрицы?! 

— У меня в носу. Достань, если хочешь.

— Гин-тян! Эти устрицы я есть не собираюсь! Я оторву твой нос, чтобы ты больше не дразнился своими соплями!

— О, Отосе-сан привезли продукты, — вмешался в назревающую баталию Шинпачи, оттаскивая воинствующую от голода Кагуру в сторону. — Кажется, тут Новый год пройдёт гораздо лучше, чем у нас.

— Н-ха! Наверняка она снова на всём экономит, — проворчал Гинтоки. — Я эту старую каргу знаю. Снова насыпет в тарелку орехов и будет говорить, что это кокосы. А каждую порцию уменьшит вдвое. Всё равно все будут слишком пьяными, чтобы разобраться.

— Не сравнивай её с собой, жмот, — шмыгнула носом Кагура. — Однажды я вытащу своих омаров у тебя из глаз.

— Ты не прав, Гин-сан. Запахло фруктами, — с наслаждением протянул Шинпачи. — Очень вкусно… Видимо, в этот раз она закупилась действительно хорошими продуктами даже на этот алкогольный праздник…

У всех троих дружно заурчало в животах, словно трое котов решили запеть в унисон.

— Наверняка покрасит огурцы в оранжевый и будет выдавать за жидковатые бананы, — торопливо вернувшись к игрушкам, забормотал Гинтоки. — Или выставит хилые вишни, похожие на поросячьи глазки, и будет заявлять, что это яблоки.

Между тем до них коварными волнами стал доноситься разговор между хозяйкой и поставщицей.

— Хранила эту вкусноту только для тебя, Отосе. Даже юные девы так себя не хранят, — пропела поставщица, похлопывая один из привезённых ящиков на стойке. — Прости, что продаю с такой маленькой скидкой, хоть ты и постоянный клиент. Последнее время дела идут из рук вон плохо. Но я оставила лучшее.

Ухо Гинтоки дёрнулось.

— Не беспокойся. Тебе кормить семью, Ному-сан, — улыбнулась той Отосе. — А я знаю, что у тебя фрукты самые лучшие. Так что не поскуплюсь.

— Это правда. Нигде в городе таких не найти. Ты только на это глянь, ну что за красота?

Гинтоки кинул в сторону стойки словно случайный взгляд.

— И создаёт же природа подобные шедевры, — с уважением хмыкнула Отосе, заглянув в ящик. — Что удивительно, наравне с бездельниками, очередями в больницы и долгой рекламой в ток-шоу. И как у неё удаются такие крайности?

— Это ты их ещё не пробовала. Внутри они сладкие, словно распродажа нижнего белья с восьмидесятипроцентной скидкой. А аромат такой, что можно затянуть в ноздри всю комнату!..

Гинтоки — умудряясь совмещать в лице любопытство и одновременно с этим нескончаемое безразличие — с невинным видом подплыл к двум женщинам. После этого бросил почти снисходительный взгляд (как будто его об этом умоляли всей закусочной) в ящик.

Кагура, оставшаяся в своём углу, ещё менее искусно скрывала свой интерес. Шинпачи подумал, что когда эти двое голодны, то они становятся одновременно и изворотливее, и глупее.

— О, апельсины! — с притворным удивлением округлил глаза Гинтоки. — Мини-планета целлюлитной корки с внутренней бомбой из витамина С. А не взорвётся? Нам тут урон не нужен. Дайте я деактивирую…

— Руки прочь, — Отосе шлёпнула по его неспешно скользнувшим к фрукту пальцам. — Сколько раз я тебе говорила не трогать продукты без спроса?

— Я возьму на проверку всего один, один! Я не потеряю способности плавать, а с тебя ж не убудет, если…

— Нет.

— Вот же жадная карга! — возмутился Гинтоки. — У тебя ж целый короб этого витамина С! Ты не сможешь омолодиться, если съешь всё одна! Твой иммунитет станет материальным и отталкивающим, как боевой щит, а лицо жёлтым, как моча!

— Это не значит, что ты должен брать то, что тебе приспичит.

— Да я же не для себя! Я детям отдам! Им надо расти, чтобы они стали большими, сильными и могли таскать больше коробок вместо меня!

— Не верь ему, Отосе! — ябеднически откликнулась Кагура. — Он сожрёт всё сам и с коркой! Он так злодейски поступил и с тем тортиком, что ты передала!

— И получил за это справедливое наказание, — добавил Шинпачи. — Объелся и его тошнило целый день.

— Для кого я старался, маленькие предатели?! Теперь я с вами не поделюсь даже черенком апельсина! Даже листочком! Даже гусеницей с этого листочка! Даже ножкой этой гусеницы!

— Я передумала, отдай ему апельсин! Пусть он сам покроется жёлтой коркой! Особенно его жирный зад!

— Это ещё у кого жирный зад, эй?! Я стройный, как кипарис! И у мужиков не бывает целлюлита. А вот если ты продолжишь ешь слишком много, то к совершеннолетию точно будешь размером с дом! 

Ссорясь с Кагурой, Гинтоки не забывал снова медленно продвигать руку к коробке так, чтобы она незаметной хитрой гусеницей добралась до вожделенного трофейного апельсина.

Отосе, заметив это, опять прицельно шлёпнул его по руке.

— В следующий раз отрублю пальцы, — пригрозила она. — И подам их, как новое новогоднее блюдо. Назову это «Ковырялки прохиндея».

Гинтоки на всякий случай ловко отпрыгнул в сторону под сдержанный смешок поставщицы, которая всё это время внимательно следила за ним искоса.

— Не очень-то и хотелось есть эти яйца страдающего желтухой слона, — обиженно фыркнул он, тряся пострадавшей кистью. — Говорят, круглые предметы есть уже не модно, модно есть параллелепипеды. Я хотел спасти твою забегаловку от разгромных рецензий! Но теперь или режь их прямоугольно, или не жалуйся, если тебя обвинят в том, что ты динозавр.

— Динозавр сейчас откусит тебе голову за грубость! И увеличит твой долг в миллион раз!

— Отосе-сан, не надо! Я приношу за него извинения! Гин-сана просто мутит от голода!

— Да, бабуль, не смотри на то, что он идиот! Эти системы в миллион баллов нечестные!..

• * *

Когда разочарованный Гинтоки был вновь отправлен вешать новогодние украшения в сопровождении своей команды, Отосе вздохнула.

— И вот так каждый день под этим небом, — протянула она. — И что с ними делать… Через полчаса подавать им обед, а они так и не закончили.

Ному-сан снова хихикнула в руку.

— Симпатичный у тебя сын, Отосе-сан. Жаль, что я не моложе лет на сорок.

— Сын, — эхом откликнулась Отосе. — От непорочного зачатия.

— А? Я помню его с первых же дней, как начала работать. Такое чувство, что он был с тобой всегда. Разве нет? 

Отосе на мгновение задумалась, а потом фыркнула.

— Не бери в голову. Наверное, так оно и было, — она помолчала, затянувшись трубкой. 

— Все говорят, что он тот ещё разгильдяй и выпивоха, но очень много сделал для квартала Кабуки и всего города.

— Совершенно невыносимый человек, — кивнула Отосе. — Но.. всё равно за ним любой чувствует себя, как за каменной стеной. Это его лучшее качество. Если бы ещё к быту был более приспособлен.

— Все мужчины такие.

— Твоя правда.

Ному-сан некоторое время проследила за тем, как вносят оставшиеся коробки с продуктами, а потом, вспомнив о чём-то, снова повернулась к хозяйке закусочной.

— Так для чего тебе эти апельсины? Собираешься делать фруктовый салат? Или какой-то новый напиток?

— Нет. Они для «сына», — усмехнулась Отосе. — Для него и его банды.

Поставщица с недоумением перевела взгляд на галдящую Ёрозую.

— Но… разве ты только что…

— Весь ящик я отдам им. Но уже к Новому году, чтобы не съели раньше времени. А то они совершенно не умеют распоряжаться ресурсами.

Некоторое время Ному-сан задумчиво хмурилась, а потом понимающе улыбнулась.

— Непросто быть многодетной матерью.

— Ещё бы. Особенно, в моём возрасте. А ведь это ещё одна работа на каждый день. Буквально, вторая смена.

Отосе нежно погладила ящик с апельсинами. Она представила себе лицо Гинтоки, Шинпачи и Кагуры, когда под Новый год они найдут его у себя на столе вместе с несколькими аппетитными угощениями из её меню. Эти любители вкусной еды явно будут удивлены и очень довольны, лопая всё прямо в праздник. Сами-то они себе нормальный новогодний стол не соорудят без неё, кто ещё об этом позаботится?

Да уж. Очень непросто быть многодетной «матерью». Но иногда — даже приятно.

Катарина продолжила спать за одним из столиков, Тама убирала дорожки от снега перед входом. Ёрозуя по уши увязли в гирлянде, и каждый из них пытался выбраться, лишь запутываясь ещё больше. Отосе нежно складывала апельсины в пакет.

А Новый год приближался всё с той же неотвратимостью.


End file.
